Evergreen
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: Tony's been sleep-deprived since he took out his Arc Reactor. Something is keeping him up at night and it's not what happened in New York- it's a color from the farthest reaches of Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Evergreen**  
**A FrostIron fanfic**  
**By: Something Dysfunctional**  
**Chapter One**  
**Disclaimer: ... WHY, BY ODIN'S WRATH, AM I WRITING THIS WHEN I HAVE, LIKE... 14 BILLION OTHER STORIES TO FINISH?! I blame "Thor", all the "Iron Man" movies, "Avengers" and the fact that Robert Downey Jr. and Tom Hiddleston have latched onto my BRAIN and I found this little couple on Tumblr.**  
**Everything happens on Tumblr. The title was not inspired by Barbra Streisand's song, but it's a beautiful shade of green I think is spot on for Loki. Now, be gentle with this fanfic; I haven't written in awhile. I TRIED to stay in character. I had several people read it and they liked it so far. All characters belong to Marvel and... *shudders* Disney. Enjoy, guys!**  
-

It's that kind of green that makes people stare a little too long.

A shade so deep it wraps around your brain and you can't think of anything else.

It seeps into your very body to when you close your eyes, even for the briefest moment, that scant color dances before you against the blackness.

You try to match other greens to this one particular one and it angers you so much that you can't find it anywhere else.

Except...  
-

It had been nearly two years since the Chitauri incident in New York City and half of a year since The Mandarin for Tony Stark. He had the shrapnel removed from his chest, the Arc Reactor no longer needed for his body. His Malibu home was rebuilt from the ground up and he had his focus on Stark Enterprises. He had not put on his beloved Iron Man suit since the operation either. Pepper told him there was no need to and he agreed. But there was always a little itch at the back of his brain that wanted him to pick up some wires and play on his portable screens to create something. Sure, he rebuilt Dummy, but that was for sentimental purposes only.

His hands would twitch with ideas of new Mark suits, but he would look at his red-haired fiancee and the urge would simmer- always stay close to the top, but sat there. Waiting.

And still-

Tony could not sleep.

What had gone wrong? He did everything he could to get his life back on track. He even eased up some on the drinking, but kept a secret stash of the finest Scotch hidden away in the walls of his study (Tony Stark had a study now...?) that not even Pepper would find. He placed JARVIS still in his home, not able to part from his A.I. companion that he loved dearly. At night, when the sky was littered with stars and Pepper slept soundly in their large bed, the former Iron Man would leave the bed silently and pace inside of the living room, sleep not being able to find him.

How long would this last? When was the last time he slept soundly? After the operation on his chest? The couple of months he and Pepper settled in and started loving each other fully? S.H.I.E.L.D had not contacted him in some time or the rest of the Avengers, though he stayed in touch with Bruce Banner very often. The mutual bond between scientists is hard to unravel and dig into, especially since Tony was his biggest fan; including the Big Guy. Clint, Natasha and Steve would visit or call every once in a blue moon, and Thor on rarest occasions when he came from Asgard to see Jane and the other members of their team. There was a blanket of peace around now, but Tony had this nagging feeling something wasn't quite right.

One particular stormy night, Pepper was not home. She was away on business in Seattle while Tony stayed behind for conferences at his home base of Stark Enterprises. He came in late, groaning as he tore the tie from his neck and started throwing articles of clothing around. Once in his bedroom, he slide into an old pair of faded jeans and dug out a vintage Led Zeppelin shirt in the back of his closet. He sighed in content and left the closet, sliding his fingers along the wall towards the bookshelf. He pressed his hand fully against it and it opened up, revealing his Scotch, a tumbler, and a bucket of ice and a canter of water. Tiredly, he fixed his drink and downed it, making two more and felt his bones settle and his muscles relax. Blinking his dark brown eyes, Tony then smirked to himself and said, "JARVIS, let's make some music, shall we?"

"Of course, sir. Shall I play the Set-List for you?"

"You got it, buddy."

Old classic rock broke through the speakers and the billionaire grinned, knocking back his fourth drink. "Music for the mood, Daddy has his drinky-drink; time to play with some toys."

He scooted along the floor with the canter of Scotch in hand, his bare feet making hardly any sound as he approached the far end of the house and punched in a few numbers on the elevator he had installed for the basement. Pepper assumed it was for the cars and motorcycles he purchased some months back to work on, but she knew it was for making "other" things. She never saw anything that was remotely of Iron Man's suits or gadgets. She saw clean-energy pieces, blueprints for two Arc Reactors for England and Japan, and other useful things for what seemed like the people of the world. No H.U.D.'s anywhere or full-proton blaster armlets.

Nothing.

She kept pestering gently to Tony if he was making suits and the replies were always the same; "If I was making more Iron Man suits, wouldn't you have found out already?"

Tony whistled along to "Carry On My Way-ward Son" and dove deeper underground where it was a bit cooler, but it was all his. Lights flickered on in a warm fluorescent and along the walls gleamed familiar glass casings, holding four suits of gold and scarlet red.

... Okay, so MAYBE he had a_ LITTLE_ time on his hands, but when you are Anthony Edward Stark and you _LOVE_ certain toys... you are bound to make more.

He sighed, looking at his babies. Better than any of the Marks he made previous, but he replicated Mark I and the last Mark he had done for himself and for Pepper for sentimental value. The other two were still in the process modes of being finished. Just in case something like New York happened again-

Tony wanted to be ready.

Plunking down his liquor, he opened the third suits door, the floor moving as it brought it out and to Tony and his work table and bench. Two hours passed and it was midnight, the man scanning the suit and modifying the rockets at the feet, several screens around his head and the usual soft interjecting from JARVIS. Tony was so deep in thought and very warm from his drinks, that when he closed his eyes for the briefest moment to calculate an equation of propulsion, that color of green swam before him.

Gasping slightly, he tore off his goggles, staring at the floor as his heart pounded furiously.

Standing up, he reached for the near empty container and chugged the rest, his eyes feeling grainy and face tight. It had been a minute since he was properly drunk. The lack of sleep was beginning to show. He ate less and exercised more at night. His face was still handsome, the color a bit lacking but a forlorn look would seep into his eyes for a fast minute and then gone, replaced with a twinkle and a quirk of a smile. His hair was growing out but still stuck up. He didn't care to trim it up. Tony walked away from his suit and decided to shut it down for awhile, closing up his little "man-cave" and went back up to the living room. He swayed out of the elevator, skin chilling at the sudden coldness seeping into the room. Tony frowned. "JARVIS, are there windows opened?"

"I'm afraid the air is stuck at the moment. It has frozen over, probably due to faulty wiring. I am working on it now, sir," came the cool monotone voice.

Tony nodded, though the chill seemed to have settled into his body. Almost like... shaking his head, he flounced on the couch and turned the large flat screen on, settling in with late-night talk shows._ 'You're fine. There was nothing weird going on. Just your imagination,'_ he told himself as he watch Craig Ferguson announce his guest for the evening, a director and creator of shows and several movies. Tony tried to remember his name- Joss Whedon? What kind of name was that?! His mind drifted and that same eerie color dancing along his vision, almost like a gauzy sheen. Tony froze, not knowing what was going on. He gripped the neck of his canter bottle and the green shimmered and settled along him. He could friggin' see it on him! Eyes wide, Tony pushed back farther into the couch, feeling what seemed like faint hands tracing along the sinews of his arms, the hairs pricking up at the iciness of them.

Oh, he definitely knew this feeling... it was the same when he was gearing up to fight the Chitauri again with a new suit, walking proudly into his upper level when he saw a figure standing in his home, eyes burning into him and the atmosphere oh-so-chilly...

Drawing in a breath, Tony closed his eyes and said in a steady and cocky voice;

"Ya know, if you WANTED to try some magic tricks, you know I'm not a kid, right? Or does that not fall under your jurisdiction of being the guy with horns on his head?"

A dark chuckle emitted from the corner near his bedroom and from the shadows came a porcelain face, framed with raven-black hair and those damn green eyes, a rather fearsome curl of a smirk on his pale lips.

"And they say that I am terrible. You often talk so much, Stark?"

"When the time is right. Oh, it's all the time. I never get tired of my voice," Tony smiled back at him rather forcefully, but his body language had relaxed. He didn't want to seem uptight in front of the God who almost destroyed the world. Silvertongue. God of Mischief and Lies. Loki Laufeyson.

Reindeer Games.

The gold and emerald armor he wore last Tony had seen him was gone. Instead, Loki was in a dark green button down, pressed and neat, black slacks that looked very expensive and black leather boots. His long black hair flowed down his shoulders-

what, wait- his hair was long? Tony stared at them and then barked out a laugh. "I figured you as a tight-ass to look good but what's up with that hair?! Someone feeling like a rebel?," he inquired, waggling his brow. Loki scowled, eyes flaring. "Always talking...," he growled. Tony shrugged and leaned back, the alcohol suddenly making him braver. "What brings you back to this neck of the woods? Asgardian prisons too stuffy? Boring?"

Loki looked at his fingernails in an almost bored expression. "The All-Father seemed to forgot that I can weasel and shape-shift my way out of anything. Thor was constantly begging him for a second-chance for me, always asking...," he trailed off but then brought his eyes back to Tony, the look on his face unreadable.

"I'm actually here because we have unfinished business. When I tried to take you as part of my army, I was stopped by that metal thing on your chest. That, and your insufferable face has done nothing but anger me when Thor mentions the lot of you!," he hissed, his face twisting as he stalked towards Tony. The Iron Man sat there, unmoving and dare he think it, entranced? Loki flowed like a panther, all muscle and black hair and wild eyes. "Aw, you were thinking about me? That's awfully sweet of you, Antler Man, but I'm spoken for already," Tony drawled, crossing his legs together. "You are a pain in my side and a wound that needs to be plucked, Man of Iron!," Loki snarled and raised a hand, a force picking Tony up and through the air, crashing into the near-by island in the kitchen. Tony cried out in surprise more than pain, rubbing his neck. "Please! I don't want to build another house!," he wheezed out. "JARVIS! How the FUCK did he get in?!"

"Oh, your little voice inside of the house? I froze him," Loki smirked, approaching Tony with the swarthiest of smiles. "F-froze?," Tony stammered and then it hit him like a punch from Black Widow-

"The air. Faulty wiring. Magic," Tony breathed, eyes wide. "Correct. Or, how is it you Midgardians say, "nailed it right on the head"?," Loki sneered and picked the man up off the floor with one hand, dangling him up. Tony fought against him, fighting to breathe and kicking his legs. "Now, Stark, there's no need to get all upset. I'm paying a visit simply because you were the only one to not fall under my spell. You insulted me, you worthless human! Not to mention-" Loki slammed him up against the wall, pressing their bodies close (granted Loki was a good few inches taller than Tony) as the God hissed in his ear, "You also owe me a drink.

And much, MUCH more."

Tony choked, gasping for air as Loki loosened his grip some and glared at him, breathing hard. "I don't owe you shit," he growled. "Oh, is this how you talk to a God, peasant? I know all about you, Stark. You think you are a God amongst the rest of these Migardians. With your flashy gadgets, expensive clothes and cars, money to toss around and a genius, as you STATE you are. No, no, Stark...

I'm going to bring you so low not even the worms will want to see you," Loki murmured so dangerously dark, peering into the brown eyes of the mere mortal that spun thoughts into his head. Tony's cockiness decided to show then, a brow raising slowly as he quickly formulated a plan in his head. His throat still burned but he spoke with such a sauciness, it threw Loki for nearly a loop.

"So low, huh? Is that why you're getting all hot and bothered right now? Or is just being in my presence a little too much for you? I know I'm a sexy genius, philanthropist, billionaire, raging Sex God and Iron Man, but you don't have anything on me, Loks," Tony smiled slowly. Loki paused, his eyes narrowing some. "What are you playing at, Stark?," he growled, tightening his hand some. Mentally, the man was gathering his plan into motion. If there was one thing Tony could pride himself on beside his smarts-

it was his ability to bring even the stubbornest of people to their knees, begging for him.

So Loki wanted him to be low?

Low he would get.

Tony wrapped his hands around Loki's arm and twisted so his legs tangled against the God's and brought him against his own body, heat radiating off of him. "You just want someone to KNEEL for you. You're like a spoiled brat when one of his toys doesn't want to cooperate. Well, I don't play well with others, just like you, so let's settle this then, Horned Toad. You've been harassing me for the past two years, making me loose sleep."

"And you have been in my dreams with that smug look always on your face," Loki bit back. "So why me?," Tony inquired, tracing his fingers up the arm, causing Loki to falter some.

"... I don't like it when the things I want don't obey me."

"Well, I'm not yours. And I'm definitely not going to obey you. Don't you know how I play? Not by any sets of rules."

Where was all of this sexual prowess coming from? Had Tony been attracted to Loki? If it wasn't for the God, it was for the powerful image he held. Granted, he was still angry at the God for killing Coulson, but when a six-foot deity practically oozing sex and other delectable things is practically on you, (and let's not mention the alcohol), two heads don't actually think the same. That damn color of green was haunting him and it was time to finish it.

Tony then snatched the dark head and brought it down, melding mouths with the roughest of pushes. Loki didn't even retaliate.

Obviously, he wasn't the only one thinking of the other.

A pleased hum rumbled slightly through Tony as their lips burned together, teeth nipping and then tongues colliding in a fierce, hot dance. Tony noted mildly that Loki tasted of honey and cloves, slick and wet. A line of fire streaked across his abdomen as the ferocity in Loki's kissing. Hands fumbled into hair, nails raking and very harsh breathing now echoing around them. Loki pulled back, biting hard on Tony's bottom lip, causing him to groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. "I know what you're trying to do, Stark. It won't work. I am a God, remember?," Loki purred, dangerous and low. "And I'm sure Gods have the same need as everything else in the universe and then some," Tony spat back, his hands now on Loki's arms and with his strength, flung him off of his frame so both glared at each other with heated looks.

"I'm not falling for this."

Loki's mouth dipped down and out in such a nasty smile that was still sexy, it caused slight tremors to run along Tony's skin. "No, but by the Nine at the end of this night, you will be under me."

"Try it."  
-

***hides under RDJ's bed***

**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**  
_**'Later Days...!'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Evergreen **  
**A FrostIron fanfic **  
**By: Something Dysfunctional **  
**Chapter Two **  
**Disclaimer: *rolls around in agony***  
**Why are these babies so perfect?**  
**Enjoy!**  
-

It's almost a burning color. Because he's angry. He's frustrated and irritated.

And Tony is turned on by that shade, that lovely green that had a tint of red around the irises.

It was like Christmas, but naughtier.

What color is that...? This lovely dark hue that had the billionaire smirking and wanting to make it churn darker.  
-

They sat across from each other in the living room, regarding each person as if they were expecting equipment. Tony's lips tingled with the God's fevered kisses and his eyes stared down the raven-haired God, who was gripping his pants leg's by the knee, jaw set and brow furrowed. "How long are we going to do this, Loks? You act like you didn't like what just happened," the man murmured, leaning back comfortable in his couch and placed his hands behind his head. Oh, he knew he was giving the God a good look at his body. Tony Stark was a man who knew how to look sexy and alluring to draw in his victims. Loki pursed his own pink-tinged lips and blinking slowly, watching the mere mortal sit back as if he were a King in his own right.

"I came here to have you under me; ruled and owned. You are a persistent little nuisance that needs to be taken care of with the up-most strong hand and occasional beating," the God sneered brutally, his teeth gleaming. The Iron Man quirked a brow, his heart beat jumping. "Now... here's where it all gets fuzzy, Reindeer Games. You obviously have a thing for me- I can't blame you- but it's not my fault that someone as talented and smart as me just gets under your skin. You have a crush on me! Just admit it; there's no need to try and "rule me". Unless you want to use that for bedroom play, good luck because that's my department," Tony smiled like a kid in the candy store, shifting on the couch. Loki's cheeks pinked some and he stood abruptly, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"Thor speaks of you as if you are a ruler here on Earth and I don't like things that I want to be taken away from me!," Loki shouted, his aura crackling with energy and his skin flaring up red with anger. _'Oh, yeah. He's definitely acting like a spoiled kid. No wonder Thor is always chasing after him,'_ the billionaire thought to himself.

Tony stretched lazily like a cat and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"So it's a challenge then. You want me because simply you can't control me and for me... well, let's face it- I'm horny and the idea of me taking you is completely worth every minute," the billionaire mused, tapping his chin in thought. A bristle of cold air pushed back some of his hair as the man was met with those intangible eyes framed with long, inky lashes. Hands clawed around his neck as a body deposited himself on his open lap.

When he was a kid, Tony remembered one time when he first went swimming in the ocean. It was such a rush. The waves drew him in with an icy grip, making him gasp for air but he felt his body become electrified. He dove in so many times, pushing against those persistent waves and coming up to sunlight, the water holding him.

How funny that such a memory would be brought up...

Tony gasped sharply as if he was in the ocean again, eyes wide as Loki's icy hands tore through his shirt and leaving burning cold streaks over his chest. The curious fingertips circled the area where the Arc Reactor once was, the sensitive flesh responding to Loki's touches. It felt like he was coming up from underwater. "I see the machine is out of your chest. Pity. I was so drawn to it," Loki mused, flickering his eyes up at Tony's face. "You weren't the only one. Now, less talking and doing something more with it," he grounded out, fisting his hand in Loki's soft locks, tugging him down towards the bulge in his jeans. The God snarled at him and jerked back, raking his nails down the man's chest and nipples. Tony hissed and glared, seeing bright red marks blossom on his tan chest. "All in due time, Stark," Loki murmured, looking at the man from under his eyelashes.

Tony groaned, rolling his hips against the God's, eliciting a similiar noise from him as their pelvis's touched. "Still curious if it's more than just a power struggle or jealousy," Tony grounded out, running a thumb over Loki's cheekbone, feeling the soft hair that laid there, barely noticeable. The God smacked his hand away and buried his hands in Tony's soft hair, pulling back harshly and brought his lips to his ear, his breath hot against the shell. "It will never be anything. You are beneath me and I tend to break you, bit by bit. I may even try and take your new heart as well," Loki whispered harshly, nipping the flesh, causing Tony to make a noise of surprise.

Loki pressed his temple against Tony's, holding him down with his own hips, rocking slowly. "You see, Stark, ever since I tapped you on that little circle of armor on your chest and it blocked my staff, it has been infuriating me."

"Oh, so you want to know all my secrets then?," Tony breathed, surging his hips up, making that rosy color appear again on the deity's face. He could feel how _badly_ he wanted to know. And it was a LARGE bad. It felt like hot steel against his abdomen. Thank God he wore a skin-tight shirt. "And to see if other... qualities are true. Thor said you had a "big head". And I tend to conquer my subjects faithfully," Loki chuckled darkly and dug his nails onto Tony's scalp, pulling the head back and latching onto a tan neck, biting down harshly and drawing in that tasteful flesh. He relished at the sounds falling from the mortal's mouth, each broken syllable sending jolts down to his confined manhood. Most of them were obscenities.

Arms wrapped around him and brought his frame even further if possible to Tony's own, hips grinding down on one another. Tony wrapped his fingers around the flowing locks of ebony hair, surprised at the softness and yanked back Loki. A wet pop emitted from his red mouth as he stared hungrily at the mark he made on the Midgardian.

"Oh... you will have all of my marks, Stark," he said in a voice so taken with power and a lust so dark that Tony wasn't sure how to handle it without coming in his pants.

Tony touched the sensitive spot gently, gasping at the tender skin and brought his fingers down, seeing blood on the tips. "Huh. Into the kinky, dominating stuff, aren't you?," he mused. Loki grinned darkly. With a wave of his hand, every bit of clothing on Tony vanished, leaving a rather naked, handsome man with a bemused expression on his face and wide eyes. "Like what you see?," he offered, tossing back his head and glanced down at his growing hard-on and back at the God.

"Hmm... well, there was one true thing about you," Loki hummed, dragging a finger down the weeping shaft teasingly, causing him to yelp. Oh, he was caught off guard on that one.

The God stepped back several paces from him, nibbling on the finger where he touched Tony. "Hmm. You humans have a particular taste. It's very addictive," he said softly, his eyes flashing. The billionaire grinned and stood up, all muscle and rippling. "Take a good look too. Some of us have bodies most would die for." Loki crossed his arms over his chest, lifting his chin some. "That's for me to decide. Though the body hair is intriguing."

"Why? Do you not have any?"

"Naturally, no. I am perfection."

Tony stalked towards him. Loki couldn't help but let a shiver dance along his spine. Thor was right. The man did possess an air of cockiness and power that he carried around. Almost reminded him of the Earth creatures called "a lion". Dark skin where it looked sun-kissed, those brown-black locks of hair that seemed to defy gravity. Eyes almost the color of chocolate and nighttime. Powerful arms and lean legs and a nicely shaped waist and torso. Yes... this one would be easy to break. Tony stopped in front of the God and trailed his gaze over the still dressed body. "I wonder what you look like. I bet there's something disfigured underneath all those clothes," he said teasingly, obviously not embarrassed over his nakedness. Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, briefly tearing them away from the impressive half-raised cock the human had. "Your talking has greatly annoyed me. Time to put it to good use."

Loki flickered his wrist and soon, both were in Tony's bedroom. It was dimly lit in gold light with the large windows showing hardly any light from the outside world. Loki snapped his fingers then was before Tony, all alabaster skin and not a stitch of clothes on. Tony hummed appreciatively at the cat-like stature of sinwey arms, a fairly muscular torso and endless legs. Such a tiny waist too... Tapered, but easy to grasp. "I know you're our greatness enemy, but you gotta admit it; I'm a sucker for someone with a killer body. I take back what I said. It's almost as good as mine." The two stared down at one another for a short moment before Tony pushed the God down on the edge of the bed, causing Loki to sputter at the audacity. "How DARE you-!"

He choked on the rest of his sentence when that supple mouth was on his own again, drinking in his words. This Man of Iron was _very_ talented with kissing, hands wandering down his chest with calloused hands. They ran over his nipples, causing him to arch into the feather-like touches. Too long had he been deprived of being with someone. Asgardians were always too strong, too vulgar or too needy. Tony was a perfect match of his own will to over-power but using his talents sweetly. He raked his nails down Tony's sides, pulling him down on top of him, hissing at the contact of hot skin on his cool body. Tony moaned quietly, wrapping his tongue around Loki's, teeth raking along the bottom lip roughly. The God growled low in his throat and flipped them over, straddling Tony's hips. Both paused, panting at the feeling of their naked erections touching each other. "How odd you are giving into this, Stark," Loki breathed, his eyes turning into a dark shade of green as he looked down at the man's face, which was flushed.

"Oh, I'm just starting, babe."  
-

**SHORT CLIFF-HANGER.**

**I AM STEVE MOFFAT!**

**... Okay, no I'm not. But I can be that mean. XD **  
**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

_**'Later Days...!'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Evergreen **  
**A FrostIron fanfic**  
** By Something Dysfunctional **  
**Chapter Three**  
** Disclaimer: these boys don't belong to me sadly. I just like to make them do things for me. :)**  
**Enjoy!**  
-

If you asked Tony Stark his secrets of how he is a sex-maniac, most people received a saucy wink and a proposition of, "Well, would you like to find out?" Most women would blush and giggle like insane school-girls while others would smile, nice and slow, and eventually, end up in his bed by the end of the evening.

Now with men, it was a very, very, VERY rare occasion.

He dabbled with a few, but in the past. In the situation that laid out before him (literally), he remembered it easily as if riding a bicycle.  
-

"Now, sugar-tits, it's obvious you want to fuck me into oblivion to prove that you can crush me, but you have to give us humans the upper hand. Foreplay is one of our key points," he grinned as he slowly pumped Loki's cock in his large hand, watching the God squirm slightly on the bed. His free hand was holding Loki's wrists above his dark head, sitting on his legs heavily so there would be no flipping over advantage. "You make a pretty sight on my bed, I gotta say," he murmured darkly, eyes raking over the pale skin that was flushed a burning pink. Raven hair sprawled over the white sheets like ink spilling over paper and eyes gleaming emerald like a green fire. Loki arched his back, trying to gather more friction from Tony's hand. "Less talking, Stark. Else I'll rip out your throat!," he spat angrily.

"Now why would ya wanna do that? How else am I supposed to give you a blow job?," Tony smirked, flicking his thumb over the sensitive slit where the pre-come had started to gather.

Loki let out a strangled moan and bit down hard on his bottom lip, a crease showing on his forehead. "Then figure out how to keep that mouth preoccupied," the deity grounded out, wiggling his hips.

"Thought you'd never ask."

He let go of Loki's wrists and slid down slowly, nipping and biting at the creamy flesh, leaving behind rosy marks. He dipped his tongue down the God's navel, causing him to shudder and gasp. Hands wound themselves into Tony's hair, urging him to go further down. It was a rather rewarding sight, seeing this Man of Iron going down on him to feast on what ached the most. Nimble, roughened fingers slid up the planes of his chest to latch on his nipples, pulling them as a very hot and wet mouth descended on his erection in a blissful heat. Loki's eyes nearly rolled towards the back of his head, a low moan wretched its way out and echoed in the bedroom.

Maybe Stark was right... foreplay was an upper hand.

It felt hot now in the room and Loki was not used to such heat. Whimpering as Tony suckled on the head and swiped at it with a talented tongue, waves upon waves of forgotten pleasure rocked through him. That wicked tongue traced the pulsing vein and latched onto the mushroomed head again, tasting him. Oh, he liked Loki's taste VERY arched into the mouth, rolling his hips as he tightened his grip within the soft strands of hair. "Keep doing that, Stark... put that annoying and pretty mouth to use," he gasped huskily, feeling the suction on his cock tighten and his sac being fondled. A soft yelp made Loki sit up almost, never used to being touched there before. He was panting now, a flimsy sheen on sweat forming on his brow and chest and soon, a pair of endless chocolate brown eyes filled his vision and Loki was at a loss once he stared into them. Tony hummed appreciatively, staring at the God as he released the flesh from his mouth with a nasty, slutty _pop!_. He stroked it, his saliva a form of lube as he grinned slowly like a cat that ate all the cream. "How are we enjoying ourselves?," he asked softly, hands raking down the insides of his sturdy but thin thighs.

He secretly enjoyed the sight of red on white. His eyes never left Loki as his head tossed back, revealing a pale, slender throat just begging to be marked upon. His chest was heaving, trying to stay quiet as Tony continued to pump lazily, raking his nails a little on the hard member. That motion caused Loki to tense up, head snapping back and his mouth open, lips scarlet and face glowing. "Stark," he threatened in a menacing voice, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. The billionaire leaned forward and kissed the God roughly, releasing his cock and pushing him back. Tony's kissing was dirty and his hands grasped the God's waist, digging into the soft flesh. "I'm gonna rock your world, dearie," he murmured against Loki, nipping along his jawline. "Is that correct?," came the retort in a raspy voice.

"Yep. Turn over."

"How is it you Midgardians say... "make me?" I'd like a fight," Loki smirked, sneaking his hand down Tony's side and sliding it over the man's hip, grasping his own aching member. Tony drew in a sharp breath through his teeth, narrowing his eyes. "Sneaky." He grasped the wandering hand and brought it up, taking the other pale hand and soon, they were both wrestling over dominance until Loki finally was on his chest, both panting from fighting and his head pressed down into the mattress as his ass was presented up and against Tony's pelvis. He growled low in his throat, rocking his hips back against the poking flesh on his backside. "You take too much time!"

"Foreplay, baby. I gotta get you wanting me more, but I know you've already did since you snuck into my home."

Loki felt shifting from the body on top of him and he tried to turn his head, but a hand held him down. A scratchy feeling ran down his spine, somewhere in his lust-filled mind realizing it was Tony's beard. Humans and their odd body hair... and then, he choked, leaning forward and gathering sheets in-between his teeth as something wet traced his back entrance. What the levels of Yggdrasil-?! He moaned softly as Tony scribbled patterns with his tongue around his hole and then pushed in, prepping him as he kneaded his well-rounded buttocks, nails raking up and down. His back arched like a cat's, forehead moving back and forth on the mattress as his cock twitched and pulsed. Never had Loki received this much attention on his body... it was foreign, different, and... felt so "good". Sweat down gathered over his skin in the heat of the teasing he was getting. A dark chuckle echoed in the room and soon, something blunt pressed against his quivering hole. Loki gritted his teeth and lifted himself up on his elbows. "I'm tired of this," he snapped and with a swift jerk back, half of Tony's cock made it's way inside of him. Letting out a full-fledged deep groan of satisfaction on both ends, Tony gave in and pushed all the way in, holding onto Loki's thin hips so his knees wouldn't give out. Loki was tight and silky around him, a feeling of heat and some cold racing up through his abdomen. "Ah... I forgot... you're  
Jotunn... Fuck, Loki," he gasped, pumping in and out slowly. "I didn't even get to fully prep you yet, Ice Princess."

"I can take pain. Now, move those damn hips!"

Tony shrugged and then surged forward, nearly falling over at the sensation around his cock. He panted, leaning his forehead at the middle of Loki's spine, snapping his hips furiously, moist breath tickling Loki's skin. The God moved in rhythm with the Iron Man, looking back again at him. His heart thudded heavily at the bent dark head and the prowess the mortal had, almost similar to the Earth panther. A brief thought crossed his mind and baring his teeth in a rather manic smile, he summoned a spell and soon, the lights were off completely, leaving them in darkness. "Wha...?," Tony mumbled, blinking at the sudden blackness. He stilled and tried to look down at Loki, hoping he would feel his curious gaze. "Loks, what's going on?"

"All in due patience, Stark," came the velvety purr below him, rocking against him like a whore in heat. Tony shuddered and pulled back, now pushing in slow... slowly... "Patience is something you and I are not known for," came the smart-alec remark. Suddenly, a finger slid up Tony's wet back and a hand gathering at the base of his head, grabbing a handful of hair and snapping it back. A icy tongue snaked along his neck and a soon, it was joined by a similarly cool breath dancing along his ear;

"Patience is rewarded for those that are good."

Tony faltered, eyes widening in the dark. "The fuck?!," he started. An evil laugh reached his ears that was menacing and yet, sultry. "Think you can handle two at once?," the God of Mischief mused as a finger probed in-between Tony's cheeks, causing him to clench around the invading digit. "T-two of you!," Tony wheezed, heart racing excitedly in odd jerks. He could feel Loki tighten around him as he put two and two together. It was going to be an onslaught attack. Loki laughed softly in the dark, heated and huskily. A hand wandered over Tony's chest, one cold one from behind him circling where the Arc Reactor once laid while the other one preoccupied his rear. He seized up as the finger slid in and out, stretching him. It was as if Loki had already decided on prepping _him_. Slick, twitchy fingers scissored inside of him, causing the man to buck against his porcelain God, making both of them choke on groans. They brushed against Tony's hidden spot, making pricks of white light to dance underneath his eyelids. He surged forward, his hands tightening against Loki's hips, making him moan loudly into the mattress and to cause Tony to whimper against the salty-sweet skin of the God's backside as those wicked fingers were replaced with something bigger.

The clone smirked and ran a hand down Tony's spine, nails catching and drawing up red streaks with one push of his hips. "Oh, Man of Iron, how good you feel around me...," he murmured, drawing his hips back and starting fucking him slowly, the motion rocking against Loki as he felt the billionaire's cock inside of him throb. Tony nearly choked and moaned at the memory of being filled burning in the back of his mind. Loki was huge inside of him. Loki could feel the man tremble at the sensation and he smirked, clenching and unclenching around the man. He then shivered and pulled away from Tony, causing the member to slip out and he flipped over on his back, opening his endlessly long legs open. "Come now, Man of Iron. Feel how it really is to be inside of a God and have one fuck you as well. It must feel like nirvana for you," he cooed, nibbling on his fingers as he stared up at Tony. He raised the lighting some in the room so he could see Tony's face. It was contorted in pleasure, eyes dark like the night and lips caught in-between white teeth. The clone behind the man smirked and pushed Tony down with a pale hand towards Loki, his hips rocking in slow, short bursts.

"Go on, Stark. Fuck your God," he said lowly, the voice said softly like velvet.

Tony was trying to grasp the pleasure he was receiving (it had been a minute since he was a bottom), but saw the gorgeous sight of creamy skin flushed and flashing green eyes that had him captivated since he offered the first drink nearly three years ago. Inhaling deeply, trying to not go crazy from the slow rocking behind him and the icy fingertips clutched at his hips, he reached for Loki and slid him up to his pelvis, hands sliding around firm, soft thighs as he parted those lovely cheeks once more and stared down at the Trickster God, watching him as he did. Loki faltered, lashes trembling as he felt heat radiating from the man. "Do it," he breathed.

Tony entered into him fast, clutching onto those tender thighs as he began the onslaught of fucking him into the mattress. A thin cry sang past Loki's raw lips as he scrambled to cling to something, anything. He could feel the hard flesh inside work him into a writhing mass as sparks of fire danced along his body with each thrust. A hand wrapped around his neglected erection, pumping it harshly and he tossed his dark head back, gasping on air. The clone inside of Tony shuddered as it felt what his master did and pressed a forehead to Tony's spine, quietly panting. "He loves it, Stark. He loves having it rough. The feel of you inside, the heat you give off into him... look at him- a whore just for you," he whispered quietly over the panting and soft noises coming from the man and God.

Tony groaned and leaned back, never stopping impaling Loki, arching his back like a bow. "No... not a whore."

The clone smirked and bit into Tony's shoulder, snapping his hips furiously, the motions echoing against Loki who choked, eyes wide and body seizing up some. "Could you care then for this Trickster?," he murmured against the man's ear, watching his pale master with red eyes. Tony drew in a breath, watching Loki squirm and stretch out in pleasure like a cat, wanting release. He could faintly hear the whimpering and mewling as his spot was being nailed. Then;

"Please... Tony..."

Soon, Loki's mouth was covered with the billionaire's, messily but hot, tongue grappling to taste each other. That caused the clone behind Tony to vanish as Loki "felt" Tony's response. Arms brought him up, strong and gentle as he was sitting in his lap, rocking back and forth as his hands tangled into black locks of hair. The bed quivered at their actions, the sheets spilled over the side as Tony could feel that familiar pressure of release biting him at the base of his spine. "Loki," he gritted out, nipping at his jaw. "I'm about-"

the God bounced faster on Tony, raven hair falling across his face as he wrapped long fingers around his cock, nearly sobbing. "I'm burning!," he gasped and tossed his head back, struggling to keep up with Tony's constant thrusting. The human man gathered the pale body in his arms once more and rolled over on his back, allowing Loki to ride him. "See me now, Loks. You're above me," Tony grounded out huskily, thickly. The Silvertongue struggled to open his eyes as he saw Tony's golden skin flushed and eyes bright like the cosmos beneath him. His heart, his diamond-cold heart, fluttered then pressed against his chest and soon, Loki felt that white light pressure against his abdomen and with a great cry, he came hard, his essence covering his stomach and some hitting Tony's stomach as the God nearly sobbed at the exquisite feel.

Tony was taken back at the sight and as Loki clenched tightly around him and lifted his hips, that fire pulling out from him as he followed in suit with a gritted groan and he held on to Loki's hips, back coming off the bed as he emptied himself into the God. Both were panting, sweaty and loose limbs. The green-eyed deity slid off of the man and laid on his back, strands of inky hair strewn everywhere. He kept his eyes closed as the post-euphoria of sex settled into his bones. Oh how wonderful he felt...

he didn't even feel the bed dip as a body moved out of it. Nor did he hear the soft padding of feet and running water. Then, a cool washcloth danced along his skin. Blearily, he opened one eye and saw the bent dark head of Tony, cleaning him up. The gesture was odd, making him feel uneasy but he said nothing as the human worked diligently, quietly. Once he was done, one of Loki's hands shot out, burying fingering into the hair and lifting his face up, surprisingly gentle.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a considerate host and cleaning you up."

Loki raised a brow and frowned some, staring at the Man of Iron. "I can't help but think you care." Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't."

_'Why did that bother Loki?'_

"But I can be nice."

"Can you be nice to me, Stark?"

Black and green clashed as they stared into each other, almost testing the highly electric air between them. It was quiet in the bedroom, the faint traffic of Miami singing outside and soft breathing.

Tony's answer was a kiss on startled lips and a push back into the large bed.  
-

**... *dies a million times***

**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

_**Later Days!**_  
**SD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Evergreen**  
** A FrostIron fanfic**  
** By: Something Dysfunctional **  
**Chapter Four**  
** Disclaimer: these boys don't belong to me sadly. I'm trying to reach deep down for both characters... we all know Tony and Loki are not perfect, but maybe for each other? I sense trouble afoot though. Do you?**  
**Enjoy!**  
-

They say if your aura is green, there is vast amount of energy around you. The highest peak of bright, continuous energy. But it has nothing compared to what Tony felt whenever around Loki.

He saw multiple colors around him.  
-

The following afternoon, Tony was met with bright sunshine in his bedroom and an empty bed.

He wasn't hurt about it or concerned. Not really surprised. He knew that Loki wouldn't have stayed.

Stretching out widely, he stared up at the ceiling, reminiscing over last nights events. He bedded the God three more times into the early morning, both obviously sated. He couldn't remember feeling so light... not even with Pepper. A pang stabbed at his heart at the thought of his beautiful red-headed fiancee. He sat up, sheets wrapping around his waist and a pained expression on his handsome face. "Pepper," he murmured, closing his eyes. Oh, how wrongly he did her. He slid out of the suddenly cold bed and walked to the bathroom, flicking on the light. Looking at his reflection in the large mirror, he saw markings on his upper arms and turning around, nail scratches danced along his spine. A fluttering feeling tip-toed in his stomach at the sight and he wanted to feel proud of them, but seeing Pepper's face flash across his mind made the man turn away hastily and to the shower.

No matter what temperature he might turn it to, he would feel numb.  
-

The rest of the day was short-lived. Tony made phone calls to his Enterprise, settled cases and set up more booked flights for conferences and meetings for the following month. Since he had hung up his armor, he spent more time with the legacy his father left him. His business was thriving now that they had the owner's full attention placed on them. James Rhodes could even tell when he popped in for a visit that night, a pizza box in his hand and a smile on his face. He hadn't seen Tony in a minute with being busy in Washington D.C. for a new project on flight engineering and the Iron Patriot/War Machine wasn't needed as often, but made spare appearances with his friend, Iron Man, for promotional imagery for the public. His dark eyes took in the sight of paperwork littered across the living room table and, a surprise that caught Tony's oldest friend off guard: an open suitcase!

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Rhodey?"

"... are you okay?"

The man lifted his eyes up, a eyebrow quirking up. "Why wouldn't I be? Oh... all the stuff... well, I can explain. An alien has taken over my body for further research on how the human brain can literally be pushed as a CEO and head of a corporation and if everything in the world can be fit into a suitcase. That's why it's here."

"... oh you're Mister Funny, alright."

Eager hands took the pizza box out of his offering hands and dug into the food, eyes alighted and then he got serious, brow furrowing. "Have you considered my offer yet, Rhodey?" The dark-skinned man sighed and sunk into the couch, reaching for Tony's glass of Scotch and took a tentative sip, avoiding his friend's face. "I don't know, Tony... that's a big offer. On top of being in Washington too."

Inhaling his first slice of pizza and going for a second one, the Iron Man scoffed and stood, stretching. "All I'm saying is that it's an offer that I don't give out and I don't see anyone else better and qualified for this job. You're my man, Rhodey. Always have been. Now if you're SCARED to do it, well-"

The pizza box was snatched away, making Tony whine.

"Tactical maneuvering on your part, Rhodes! Not fair!"

James glared at him, nearly hugging the poor box. "Just give me some time to think about it... it's an awful lot you're asking of me," he said slowly, the more reasonable of the two. Tony waved a hand and walked towards his bar, fixing two more drinks. "But how have you been, Tony? Last I had seen you was when you made a new company building in Tokyo. Everything still going good with you and Pepper?," he asked, starting off conversation. He watched as Tony's back tensed up some, a reflex of his military training to seek out things out of the ordinary. "Good... good! Everything's good. She should be back tomorrow morning from Seattle." Rhodes nodded, still watching Tony. "And how's the wedding planning going on? I know women can get a bit carried away with it all-"

"FINE! Fantastic! Couldn't be greater! She all about the girlishness of it all!," the billionaire exclaimed loudly, if not a bit too much, waving his glass-filled hands, smiling too largely. James felt his face dead-panned as his best friend walked towards him.

"And you're lying. Something happened, didn't it, Tony?"

The two friends stared at each other for a breath's moment, Rhodes reading in all of Tony's facial movements, eyes, and body language. He had known Stark long enough to know when he was lying. This was one of those moments. "I... I don't know what you mean, Rhodey. I mean... everything's peachy-keen. Wonderful... and you know that I'm lying... shit." Sighing, the Lieutenant Colonel rubbed his face in tired frustration and sat up fully, hands lacing together and perched his elbows on his knees.

"Talk."

"... we are talking."

Rhodes glared at him and stood up. "If this is how you're gonna talk, then I'm just either going to suit up and beat it out of you, or we can be like sensible adults and you can tell me what's going on. Either way, I'm going to get an answer from you," Rhodes said quietly, his War Machine band shining in the light of the house. Tony's eyes flickered down to the gleam and back up at his friend's face. "I know and I'm willing for the challenge, but honestly, Rhodey; this is one thing you can't fix," Tony murmured, walking to the couch and sitting down, face fallen. Rhodes cocked his head to the side, confused at the sudden softness that his friend never usually carried. "... but I can be friend. Talk to me, man," he urged gently. Tony laughed bitterly and knocked back his drink swiftly, not meaning to. "It's a bunch of crazy that not even you would comprehend. Oh, were you gonna drink this?," he asked, shaking the other glass as he glanced up at Rhodes. The Lieutenant shook his head and watched as Tony sipped the other drink, eyes focused on the wall in front of him. "I may be in deep, Rhodey. But this is something I have to fix on my own. This isn't like someone taking over the world, though it could end up that way if certain... _measurements_ aren't added up right. But I can handle it. If need be, I'll make sure you're the first to know," Tony smiled a bit sadly, turning his attention back to Rhodes.

Silence then stretched on between them til James sighed, putting his hands in his jeans' pockets. "Well... you know where to find me. Are you sure you'll be fine?," he inquired kindly. Tony nodded, sighing. "If you don't hear from me, I'm laying somewhere in a pool of oil from the cars. Was good seeing you, Rhodey."

"You too Tony..."  
-

Oh, it pained him. BIG TIME. He_ hated_ lying to his good friend, but what choice did he have? Moping on his couch, Tony had JARVIS shut all the lights off and had soft, bluesy jazz playing in the background. His body was thrumming with alcohol and it wasn't even 8 o'clock in the evening yet. Pepper would be home tomorrow morning. Sweet Peps. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight back the stinging of tears. Oh, damn what did he do? How could he have forgotten about her? Everything they went through together and shared- POOF!

Out the window from a mere glance of the most gorgeous, endless green eyes.

Oh, how Tony's stomach churned.

He almost told Rhodey... he wanted to; badly. And he knew that Rhodes knew something too. That kind, compassionate face KNEW.

Rolling onto his side, the Man of Iron sighed and tried to settle his nerves. He tried to push away the color burning behind his eyelids. It was like Loki was standing there in the dark, just waiting for him. Tony tried a breathing exercise, concentrating on a blank mind and easing his breathing. In and out... in and out... listening to heart and slowing it down to a gentle _thump, tha-thump, thump, tha-thump_ into ease. Relax the body, feel like you are floating. Soon, the crease made on Tony's forehead eased up and thick, lashed eyes were not trembling anymore. A gentle lull came over Tony as his body gave into a nap. He was so caught up that he failed to sense a faint tracing of fingertips along the curve of his waist into his hair. Wisps of wind rustled against the fly-away strands, toying with them.

_'Stark...'_

He barely moved, so soundly asleep that the shadow grinned to itself and manifested into Loki, staring at the human with such cat-like eyes, seeking and curious. The God of Mischief settled back on his calves, studying Tony silently. What happened last night into the gray morning had been burned into his brain all day. He allowed a Midgardian to have his way with him, but he knew that Tony was seeking not only for dominance, but to please him. It was a double-edged sword. Loki wove that delicious trap for the man on purpose. A tiny smirk twitched on his pale lips at the memory of riding Tony, the fire that pooled at the base of his spine and then erupted like a dying sun all over his body. Being a Jhotunn caused Loki to feel cold all the time, but with Tony-

he sought hungrily the fiery life the human possessed.

When he first saw Tony, sans Iron Man suit on, he couldn't help but think, "Who does this Midgardian think he is? Standing up to the likes of me?" It made him bitterly angry, then and while holed up by Odin. Oh, he struck nerves with nearly everyone on the Avengers team, but with Anthony Stark-

he was, as the humans said, "a whole 'nother ball game".

Cocky.  
Over-confidant.  
Immorally biased.  
Full of himself.  
Arrogant.

He challenged without even knowing it.

Loki ran a finger over Tony's jawline, the prickly hair of his beard tickling the semi-calloused pad. Head radiated off of him, soaking into Loki's digit. His face was so peaceful that he seemed younger than usual. He had incredibly long eyelashes for a man and refined features. It was no wonder everyone fell easily for him. Loki remembered an article he read on his father, a flash of memory of the family picture that came with the article. Tony had his father's features, but his mother's kind eyes and mouth. The Asgardian thought of his mother, Frigga, for a tiny moment and then shook his dark head. The finger traced towards the plump mouth with the pillowy lips.

Oh sweet Lofn, that mouth.

Loki suppressed a shudder as he remembered that hot mouth marking his skin. He raised a thin hand to his neck, the coloring of a bruise on his ivory skin. The God said he was going to leave his marks and in return, Tony did as well with teeth. He grinned to himself, remembering the nail marks he left on his back. He had hoped they stung and burn the mortal. He stood up, the leather from his books creaking slightly. He allowed his gaze to look over Tony, biting the inside of his mouth. It was taking everything he had to not wake him. Not now with the guilt that practically screamed all around him from consorting with him and not his fiancee. It did not matter to Loki. Women were fickle- mortal women, that is. He knew Tony was perfect for him.

Sighing inwardly, he closed his eyes and was about to materialize away when a hand caught the end of his trench coat. Look down slowly, the God saw the hand and looked at Tony, who was staring at him with drowsy, bedroom eyes. They said nothing. The hand urged the Trickster back down and he did, face unreadable.

"You came back?"

"I don't like to leave toys behind."

"Hnn. If I recall correctly, I believe _I_ played you like one this morning," came the sleepy, throaty comeback. Loki nearly faltered at the sound, goosebumps raising underneath the shirt he wore. "If that's what you human's call "playing"... it was merely a warm-up session." Tony's expressive brows quirked up, a wicked smile blazing up at Loki. "I take it you want to see what else I can do to you?," he practically purred, sitting up. His hair was more tousled and the sleepy look he wore was a mixture of an adorable puppy and eagerness. Loki "harrumphed" in his throat and allowed Tony to draw him in his lap. He stifled a groan as he slid over thick thighs and hot hands ghosting underneath his coat. They stared long and hard at one another. Tony's head settled back against the couch as his black eyes studied the God of Mischief before him. "Why'd you come back? Really?" Loki turned his face away some, feigning a blush on his cheeks. "No reason. As I said, I hate leaving toys behind." Tony chuckled lowly and it grew quiet. The sun had set a moment, the coloring of the sky now a gray-blue. Tony watched the shadows on Loki's features and how they highlighted his cheekbones, down the nose, scatter across his jawline, gleamed lowly in his hair. It was as if he was being painted slowly with a gray scale of pronounced beauty. Dare he think it, it severely took his breath away.

He reached up and wound a strand of the soft ebony hair around his index finger, noticing the God had drawn in a quiet but noticeable breath.

"What if I wanted you to come back?"

"As you said- you'd be nice to me."

"Hahaa... I did say that, didn't I? Then let me show you how nice I can be again."

Red bloomed soon from Loki's lips as he bit into them, now suddenly feeling very small. What was this? He- the God among humans to make them do his bidding- was nearly SWOONING. This was not how he planned this. Swallowing, he sat up straighter, his own hands busy as they wrapped around Tony's neck, his fingers scratching along the nape of the man's neck. Tony arched some into the action, eyes still locked on with the God's. "Challenging, are we?," he muttered thickly, working off Loki's trench coat. The immortal merely hummed and shucked the coat off, leaving him in tightening pin-striped slacks and a white v-neck shirt, the material stretched over his chest. Tony put his hands on those achingly familiar hips, slowly rocking his own against Loki's, not breaking eye-contact and rubbed his thumbs into the fabric. The low buzz of his Scotch was burned nearly out, but it still made him crazy for the green-eyed God. He knew how to keep a poker face- years of experience with school and work. But watching an immortal become undone was becoming an addictive sport to him now. Loki was trying to not to let it show that the man was getting to him.

He never slouched or scrambled to hold onto something. His eyes seemed to grow brighter and brighter, the ring of red around his irises glowing like coals. His cheeks were a little pink, but only a tad. His hips gyrated in slow circles, feeling Tony's hardness against his inner thigh. "Kiss me, Stark. I wish to feel your mouth," he breathed, ghosting his lips near the billionaire's teasingly, his fingers tracing around the hardness trapped in the tight jeans he wore.

Suddenly, his head was tugged back, that moan finally escaping him as he grounded against Tony, who traced a wet trail up the swan-like neck with his tongue and an arm wrapped around him tightly like a brace.

Hot breath filtered his ear and he trembled as the human spoke oh-so softly:

"Kneel first."  
-

**I love cookies.**

**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

_**Later Days...!**_  
**SD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Evergreen **  
**A FrostIron fanfic**  
** By Something Dysfunctional **  
**Chapter Five **  
**Disclaimer: Marvel owns Tony and Loki. I just own the smut they do. I'm glad that ya'll think I'm keeping them in character. I've always felt keen to these two in particular, especially Tony. I grew up with "Iron Man" and he's my favorite Marvel hero. I hope I can still keep you guys entertained, especially with Loki. :3  
Enjoy!**  
-

It is never a good idea to make a God mad.

Not one bit.  
-

Loki stared at Tony, eyes wide and jaw set. "What... did you just tell me to do, Stark?," he asked in a low, cool tone, gripping the front of the man's shirt. Tony quirked a brow, one side of his mouth going down. "I told you to kneel? Oh c'mon, Reindeer Games; I was messing with you! Though the idea of you kneeling is pretty sweet-" The black-haired Asgardian scoffed and struggled to get off of the human's lap, furious. "How dare you disrespect me in such a way! I could break you in half!," he shouted once all of his limbs had been removed from the billionaire. He stood before him, glowering and chest heaving, face slightly red from embarrassment and anger. His hands were clenched in fists, urging his inner self to not unleash a full-blown attack at Tony. Electricity crackled around him in faint waves. The Midgardian simply looked at Loki, casually leaning back into the couch and stretching his arms over his head, crossing his hands and resting the back of his head in them.

It felt like the first time they met before throwing it down hard on Tony's bed.

"Sensitive much?"

"Pathetic ant, you have no right to talk to a deity like that!"

Tony rolled his dark eyes. "Look, princess; I was just in the mood, which now has definitely been killed, and was just talking big! But you don't need to take it to heart. As if anyone COULD make you kneel. It's not just your signature move," the man said gently, arms falling to the side. Loki stalked away towards the large window, baring his white teeth.

"It seems your kind does not take things seriously. Or maybe it's just you," he snarled, staring out at the skyline of Malibu, absolutely loathing the sight. He stared out what seemed like ages, but then felt hands turning him around, sliding up his arms to his neck. They rested on his jaw, thumbs turning his face towards chocolate-colored eyes and a slight sympathetic face. Loki soaked in the warmth Tony possessed and stared at him, anger ebbing slowly. "I'm sorry," Tony apologized quietly. The green-eyed immortal flickered his eyes away, heart leaping slightly. "You know I don't kneel. I make people do that for me."

The hands left his face and trailed down slowly over his chest, skin rubbing against the thin fabric of his cotton shirt. Loki's eyes turned back to Tony, breath catching in his throat as the human sunk down to his knees, his wandering fingers catching slightly over his nipples, causing Loki to nearly choke. Tony's face didn't change as his hands made their way to the waistband of his slacks, toying with the belt. "Is this better than for you?," Tony murmured, long lashes blinking. Loki nearly died at the offering of the Man of Iron finally on his knees in front of him. Swallowing thickly, the pale God stood straighter and his own hand placed itself in those unruly locks of hair, feeling their softness. "Much better. The view eases my nerves. Now, just what were you planning on doing down there, worm?" Tony pouted, the look like that of a wounded puppy. "Don't hurt my feelings, Ice Princess. I'm trying to be nice here." Loki remembered the conversation of "niceness" and his groin jolted at how exactly _nice_ Tony could be. He pressed his palm against the man's skull, breathing deep through his nose, eyes gleaming like dark emeralds. "Show me how nice you can be again, Stark," he said in a velvety voice.

Every thought Tony had about Pepper earlier flew straight out the window and at the sound of of Loki's voice.

A flurry of fingers, a belt being snapped away and material shoved off to the side, the God nearly collapsed on the the floor at the sudden, wet heat on his erection. Hands wrapped around Tony's hair as the Iron Man lathered Loki with a wet tongue and nibbling teeth. A sound like a keen and whimper drew out of Loki's suddenly dry lips and he nearly died of embarrassment. This was the second time the man had feasted on him and was _quite_ wonderful at it. His hips bucked to their own accord at the suction Tony was laying around his throbbing heat, causing a pleased rumble from deep with the billionaire's chest. The sound reverberated up the God's spine, making him toss his head back. He felt coat after coat of saliva on his cock and a tricky finger sliding down his perineum. A fist made its way to Loki's mouth as he bit on it to cover the sounds he was making, hunching over Tony and digging his fingers against the man's skull.

"Gods be damned!," he hissed, nearly dying.

Tony laughed around the flesh in his mouth and suckled hard, fingers deftly tickling his sac and pulling back.

Eyes glinted like molten chocolate and with a flash, Loki was tossed on his lap, a shirt now tossed back over his black head. Loki blinked at the fastness of the mortal then blushed darkly at the largeness of Tony. It felt like he shrunk sitting on Tony. Pale hands splayed over the thick neck, pulling the Iron Man to him so he could drink from his mouth. The kisses were slow and hot, teeth playfully nipping and tongue acting curious, as if tasting each other for the first time. Lips melded beautifully together in a erotic dance, hands feathering over each others bodies. Loki tore at Tony's shirt, revealing the strong chest with golden skin and the sparse chest hair. He ran his white fingers against the chest, feeling the low rumble against his tips that Tony made in pleasure. The spot where the Arc Reactor was most sensitive, the scarring almost healed.

'They resemble monkeys, these humans. But this mortal is by far NO means a primate. He is a panther.'

Eyes the color of forests after a rainfall trailed up to Tony's face, heart thudding loudly in his ears as he was stared down. Tony's jaw was set, a hunger laying within those endless nighttime orbs. The gray sky of night-fall has fallen and now, the whole living room was laying in darkness. Loki swore he could see stars in Tony's eyes and for a brief, flash moment, the God felt a twinge of homesickness. He drew in a breath and laid his forehead against the billionaire's. He closed his eyes and allowed the man to hold him, chest against chest. The heat and fire he sought out burned against his skin.

"Loki," Tony whispered in a tiny voice, almost like a smokey sound.

Silence.

"Look at me."

He shook his head, biting down hard on his lower lip. "If I look, everything that I was made for and felt is going to be trampled all because of you. I hate this. I hate being weak!," he hissed in an aching tone, clutching at Tony's shoulders. Wide hands palmed over his back and rubbed it sweetly. "You are by far the weakest person- er, well, God. You are the greatest being I have ever met. And you know I've been running around with some loony bins. But you..." With emphasis, he pulled back the naked God and ran his fingers through the silky tresses, smiling warmly at him.

"You're a whole 'nother ball game."

Tony crashed his mouth against the icy prince, flipping them over to were Loki laid underneath him, squirming and groaning as he felt the man's erection against his stomach. His own nakedness rubbed against the fabric of Tony's jeans. He tore his mouth away, gasping for air and feeling pinpricks of heat sprawl across the planes of his body. Corse hair rubbed against his throat as Tony kissed and bit his way down, holding him up as if he was a lily stalk. So tender. Loki scratched his nails down the man's back, wakening the previous wounds back up as he ground against him. He moaned wantonly, so dirtily that Tony's growled in response, fisting the God's cock. He pumped hurriedly, latching onto a pale, peaked nipple and sucking hard. The more he gripped and pumped, the more the tip of Loki's member leaked, thrumming and pulsing hotly in his palm. Loki cried out, burying his face in his hands, arching up more and more. "Oh... oh! Ssstttaaarrrrkkkk!," he hissed, twisting his dark head side to side. "Want more?," came the fierce growl, black eyes looking at the pale God intently. Burning emeralds flashed at him. "Serve me properly." A twist of fingers made their way inside of him, causing the immortal to purr leisurely, smiling almost manically. Ooh, where did Stark get the time to lube his fingers?

Oh, no matter...

How GOOD it felt to be serviced! Especially by a Midgardian whose intellect and stamina matched his almost perfectly. But he would never admit that out loud. He moaned lightly when the fingers withdrew and was replaced by something bigger, more blunt. It pushed it's way through, making the God bite on his bottom lip, hands catching around Tony's upper arms. "Feels like home. Missed me?," Tony smirked, snapping his hips in a fast motion, watching Loki's face contort with pleasure as he nailed his sweet spot. Loki nearly laughed, arms stretching up and hiding half his face in his shoulder. "Just keep fucking me, Stark. This God is enjoying himself." Tony half-chuckled, bending down and latching onto Loki's neck, biting and sucking hard. All the while he kept a stead rocking of his hips, Loki's proud member rubbing deliciously against his stomach. Loki's eyes rolled to the back of his head, struggling to breathe. Out of all the mortals, this one knew his buttons. He drew in the heat off of Tony's body, sweat mingling with his own. They both panted hotly, gripping on one another as if they couldn't get enough. Swiftly, he was hoisted up, now back on the man's lap as he bounced wildly, hair falling in his closed eyes, groaning. "Stark, you need to go faster." The man growled, steadying the God's hips, circling them as he stared at Loki. "You got to ask better than that."

"I do not beg."

"For me you will."

Blinking, Loki felt his eyes burn suddenly at the cockiness behind his words, but it came across the wrong way. Again. With a twist of his torso, he was up and standing before Tony, back in his armored clothes, glaring at him with a glint of burning hatred in his eyes. With a flick of his wrist, he had the human hovering in the air, clutching at his throat as the God of Mischief held him there with telekinesis. "You are to no longer address me as such, mortal!," he spat out vehemently. "I am Loki Laufeyson, Jhotunn, God of Mischief and Lies and Tricks- you will make it as such to either follow me, bow before me and my every whim!" Tony gasped for air, clutching at his throat and flailing. "L-loki...!," he choked out, eyes watering. Gritting his teeth, the God flung his hand, tossing the mortal to the side in bitterness.

Tony coughed, holding his throat, hovering near the wall. His body was curled up in the fetal position. "Fuck you!," he spat out, angry at himself and Loki. "No, fuck you," Loki snarled back, hands curling inward, green sparks flaring from the palms. Tony stood, trying to gain his balance. "Naughty words comin' from ya. Let's try this one on for size," the billionaire smirked and with a flick of his arms, the thin bracelets that were on his wrists took in the movement command and in a blast of sound and lights, Tony stood before Loki in his Iron Man gear, those glowing eyes from the HUD burning into Loki's vision. "You wish to fight me, Stark? Before our rutting exercises?," the God smirked, stepping back on one foot. "You made it happen," came the distorted voice from within the suit. He lifted a hand and a energy shot flared out, hitting Loki square in the chest and threw him across the way, landing hard in front of the windows. He groaned some, gripping his head. "Now, are you done acting all spoiled and bratty? I thought we had something going on here. But don't let me attack you again- not when we were on somewhat okay good terms and that my house is brand-new," Stark said swiftly, efficiently. He was holding out both of his hands, the low humming of his propulsion palms. Loki snarled at him, standing up shakily. The front of his armored chest was smoking some.

"Oh, darling- you've ruined my outfit," Loki fake-whined, all the while maintaining his trademark grin.

"Then don't piss me off," Tony hissed, snatching up his discarded pants. He made a mental note to himself that next time, pants or a skinsuit was most needed to wear his armored suit. The green-eyed God cocked his head to the side. "What happens if I do? It has been a minute since I've seen you "pissed off", Stark. Kind of a turn on," he leered, his armor disappearing slowly and a dark suit appearing instead.

"If you keep throwing tantrums, I'll just end it all. Pity. Couldn't really use my suit today," Tony sighed, the suit shuttered down towards the bracelets, revealing a very irked billionaire. He paused for a moment to put his clothes on, Loki watching him closely. "I hope we don't fight like this all the time, dear. You're so sensitive with words," Tony snapped sarcastically, stalking towards Loki. Blinking, the God felt his body walk backwards and was pressed up against the wall.

Oh.

Stark was definitely pissed off.

"What do you wish to do now? Finish where we left off? Send me away? Or let me rule you- either way, I've got all night," Silvertongue smirked. Hands slammed themselves beside his dark head, trapping him there as Tony leaned over his body, eyes staring him down. "And you are wasting my time," he shot back. Loki grinned lecherously. "Really? What about Ms. Pott's time? Did you ever think about that?"

"Wha-?"

JAVIS piped up, his monotone voice having somewhat of an edge to it. "Sir, Mr. Laufeyson is correct- she is almost to the front door. She is home from Seattle." Tony started, eyes widening. "No...," he murmured softly. Fingertips danced along his jawline, making his focus turn to the color green. Bright like spring.

"See how good I am for you? I make you forget everything that has ever stopped you from becoming something wonderful. I can make you leave that woman... the Avengers... all your fame built on a legacy that you never wanted," Loki whispered, fingers tracing plump lips, eyes flickering over the mortal's face. Tony felt drawn in, a pull. His eyes felt heavy-laden, a tingling sparking at the back of his head. What was Loki doing? Pepper was almost here...

Pepper!

With a frustrated groan, Tony pulled away, his back facing the God. "You've got to leave. NOW."

Loki continued to stand there, chuckling darkly. "Afraid she'll see something she wouldn't like?"

"Yeah, a demi-God that's standing in my living room that threatened the Earth with a whole army, destroyed Manhattan, betrayed his brother, killed one of our good friends... no, she wouldn't be too thrilled to see you," Tony snapped, walking towards the door.

"Sir, she's inside the house now."

"Working on it, JARVIS."  
-

**Bro-ho-ho-ho...**  
**I'm evil.**

**'the moonlight carries the message of Love.'**

_**Later Days...!**_  
**-SD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Evergreen **  
**A FrostIron fanfic**  
** By: Something Dysfunctional**  
** Chapter Six**  
** Disclaimer: Can't I just have a Tom and Robert to keep for my own? :(**  
**Enjoy!**  
-

_Solitude is the worse form of punishment. Not a soul to visit or keep company. Loki had hated being alone in his prison, confined like a animal. The All-Father kept him there for his crimes against Asgard and Earth, a part of him not able to properly punish him for he was his son still. Thor had pleaded to keep his life, Frigga standing by agreeing. Loki was her darling boy- he may have hated Thor and Odin, but he loved his mother. Loki was by far a mother's boy, but he held high respect for her. He did not know exactly how long he was being kept. He normally sat in one spot and stared into nothingness in his white room. He barely ate, slept or bathe._

_And during the entire time, his thoughts drifted on how he would make everyone who mocked and embarrassed him suffer. One was the Man of Iron. He was the one mortal who stood against him and threatened him. The Hulk had pounded him relentlessly into the ground, but those wounds healed. The memory of Anthony Stark did not. It burned him. Frustrated him. There was something about the man that ticked Loki. What time he spent on Earth, he made sure to gather information about the Avengers from Barton, code named Hawkeye, while he was under the influence of Loki's scepter. He spent a good deal in private thoughts over Tony. If he had been born in Asgard, the man would be insufferable and a match with Thor. His charms would have wooed over everyone and his fighting kills would have songs praising him. Loki decided when he was out, he would make Tony bow before him instead; have a peg taken down or two to prove a point. Not everyone with everything can hold so much power._

_Oh, how little did Loki know that Tony knew how to play the game..._  
-

He stood on top of the Stark tower, invisible to all and to S.H.I.E.L.D, for he knew Director Fury kept the place under constant surveillance. The red-haired woman had come home to Stark and he was keeping her preoccupied. The wind blew through his black hair, the taste of the sea on his lips. He licked them, pleased with it. He had never swam in the oceans on Earth. He looked upon it under the low light of the glimmering moon. Maybe one day... right now, he listened with his God ears the conversations the two carried.

He was jealous.

However, he did not hate the one named Pepper Potts. He knew she had been with Tony since the beginning when he became Iron Man. If she had ever met him, he knew she would not take to him too kindly. Loki mused with a faint trace of a smile how much she reminded him of Frigga- noble women with strong hearts. But she also knew Tony more than Loki could possibly. That part nagged at him. Blowing out a huff of air in boredom, he turned and walked off the rooftop, the voice of JARVIS halting him.

"I would not recommend going down just yet, Sir."

Loki blinked, not used to having a machine speak to him. "Why not?," he replied brusquely. "Miss Potts and Mr. Stark seem to be having a quarrel at the moment. I would advise staying up here or allow me to show you an alternative way back inside to the basement," JARVIS offered. Loki bit back a bark of laughter, amused by this monotone voice. "Thank you, JARVIS. I'd be delighted to see this notion."  
-

Tony stared at his redhead companion for the longest time, feeling as if the wind had gotten knocked out of him. Pepper stood before him, twisting her fingers and eyes trained on the floor. "Please don't hate me, Tony," she pleaded, voice filled with tears that matched the ones spilling from her large eyes. "I... I really don't know... how to react to this," he said in a flat voice, his heart jerking in odd movements. "Oh this is so stupid! I did something stupid and I'm a complete idiot for doing this to you!," she wailed, loosing composure and letting out a racking sob, hugging herself. The billionaire didn't know how fast he made his way to her and gathered her to his chest, rocking her.

"Pepps, it's okay. Try to breathe. C'mon," he murmured, feeling her tiny frame shake violently. "I'm trying! It's just... I love you so much; I do, Tony! But the last couple of months I knew I was slipping away. We both were and I caved in... I'm weak," she sobbed, grasping at his arms tightly. "We're human- we aren't perfect. And you were right. We both were falling," he assured her, the color of green flashing in his mind. "I don't know what's wrong with us. With me. Please, forgive me," Pepper pleaded, turning her gray-blue eyes to his own dark ones, shinning and face pink, tendrils of fiery hair plastered to her temples and forehead. Tony sighed, brushing them back. "You know I do. I guess since we're on this "forgiveness path", you are entitled to for me or not." Pepper blinked slowly, the information sinking in. She turned her head into his chest, sighing with trembling air. "We're messed up."

"Tell me about it."

They stood there a moment, Pepper's confession ringing in his ears. Tony and her had been partners and co-workers for so long that when she came through the door tonight, her greeting falling into a hysterical banter of how when in Seattle, she and Happy had hooked up, Tony wasn't really phased. He knew he couldn't give her everything she needed. Iron Man, his job, the world was his new obsession. There was no time or room for anything else. Especially since the Mandarin and his short-lived sleep-filled nights were abruptly interrupted once more, Tony had his hands tied.

And then waltzed in Loki...

Oh, Tony would admit it: he was curious over the God and his brother, their world and what else could possibly be out there since the Avengers came onto the scene. He remembered walking into his large over-room at his Stark Tower in New York while Loki followed suit, those cat-like eyes boring into his. He was by far nothing like Thor, all gold, large, radiating and friendly. No, Loki was... something else entirely. He knew how to play on words, making his voice feel like silk and honey wrapping around you. He possessed greatness and was swift and fast, agile and quick. Brilliant, too. A match for Tony and his skills in science and logic. And now, the dominance over each other. Sighing, he withdrew from Pepper, wiping her cheeks. "Pepper, honey; you're still dear to me. I don't care what happened but as long as Happy makes you... well, "happy" than what I could give you, then...," he trailed off, feeling sadness creep over him. Pepper sniffled, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her cardigan. "Tony, I am with him. But I still care for you too. Everything just happened all at once. With S.H.E.I.L.D, always fighting, trying to create something good with the Arc Reactor, under surveillance- it's too much for me. I was okay with Coulson around, but it's a lot for me. ME! of all people! You'd think I'd handle it all well," she exclaimed, eyes wide as she let her feelings pour forth.

"It is a lot for you. Something I didn't ask for but you did it anyway. I was selfish," Tony reprimanded, holding her away from his body slightly.

Pepper drew in a staggering breath and closed her eyes, tears falling again.

"Say it again," she whispered.

"... I was selfish?"

She opened her diamond-colored eyes and gave him a watery smile. "That's the first time I heard you say something true. Something whole and that was a true feeling." Hands made their way to his face, staring up at him. "Anthony Edward Stark, you are human after all," she murmured. "What about all those times I saved you? Wasn't that human too?" Pepper laughed some, nodding. "Yes, but those were actions. In this case, words are more true and tied with those actions. We will always love each other, but for different reasons," she said softly, stroking the side of his face, looking at his tired face. He frowned sadly, leaning into the touch. "Pepper Potts, you did help me. In more way than you'll know. I love you too," he said in a small voice. They embraced one more time, soaking in their new-found feelings. Pepper pulled away, sighing and brushing back her hair. "Now, who did you meet up with?," she questioned, raising a brow. "Uhm-"

"Is she clean? Please tell me she doesn't have a kid. Or further yet, some floozy. If she's a floozy, I'm kicking your ass."

"Oh, my dear Miss Potts, I am not a floozy. Far, far, FAR from it," drawled a smoky voice from the bedroom door. Two pairs of eyes turned fast to the sound and two mouths dropped. Arms crossed over a rather... gifted chest, a pale siren with ebony locks entwined with blonde strands and the pair of most startling green eyes looked over the two. She wore a modest black dress that reached her knees and fell off the shoulders. Pink lips curled up into a feline smile as she raked her eyes over the former crying mess that was Pepper and the startled Tony. She walked towards them, her feet soft and bare as they padded over the bare floor. "Hello, dear. My name is Lucy Laroux. A pleasure to meet you," she purred, extending a slender hand to Pepper. Shocked, Pepper composed herself some and took it, shaking it some. "Y-you as well. Wow. Tony... I take it back. She's not a floozy," she muttered, her eyes never leaving the woman.

"No she's not," he replied dumbly, eyes raking over the stranger that stood before them.

"Laroux... as in Laroux Law Firm?," Pepper asked, brows raising. "You're the lawyer from there?!"

Lucy smiled a bit, bashfully ducking her head. "The one and only. I may I input, Miss Potts; that Tony and I never did anything. Just talked and drank a bit, but nothing else," she said quietly, but in a stern tone, eyes piercing through Pepper. The redhead nodded slowly. "Yes... of course. Then, that's a first for him," she mused somewhat, flickering her eyes to him. Tony blanched. "You have NO faith in me?!"

Lucy giggled some but bowed her head. "He spoke highly of you though. One of the best people he has ever met and even though I have only heard you from him, I can tell you are one of a kind," she demurely said, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings. Pepper blushed darkly at the comment. "Oh. Well... th-thank you very much," she murmured. Turning to Tony, she clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You did good. I'm going to a hotel for the night. We'll talk tomorrow. Night," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Lucy waved goodbye. "A pleasure! I hope to see more of you in the future, Miss Potts," she called out cheerily. Pepper nearly fell over herself and waved back, flustered. "Y-yes! Me too!" As she walked out of the door, Tony continued to stare at the busty raven woman, he muttered, "JARVIS, is Pepper in her car?"

"Yes, sir, she is."

Lucy smirked, her bow-shaped lips quirking beautifully. "Charming person, she is. Truthful. I heard too she can be a little spit-fire," she purred, flicking back a black curl from her shoulder. "I thought I told you to go somewhere and hide!," Tony hissed, brown eyes flashing, gritting his teeth. Lucy blinked, green orbs widening. "I did! Then I got bored and came through the basement, but thought, "Where's the fun in hiding?" So I slid up through the floor to the bedroom where I heard you two talking. She's a very honest human. I will not bother her, Tony," Lucy promised lowly, staring at him. The mortal paused, watching the God.

"Promise?"

"I swear."

They stared at each other until Tony broke the silence, clearing his throat. "I forgot that Thor said you could shape-shift," he mumbled, eyes tracing over Loki's new body. "Does it not please you?," Lucy inquired, turning around, a grin on her face that screamed sex-kitten. "It does, but I like the original better," Tony replied, walking by her, a hand brushing through the thick locks, as he made his way towards the kitchen. He eyed the wall near the living room, frowning. "You're gonna fix that hole, by the way. From earlier." Lucy put her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side. "You provoked me."

"Okay, this woman version of you is making me all... weirded out. Can you morph back to your usual cocky self?," Tony whined some, finding things to cook dinner with. With a snap of fingers, Lucy was replaced with Loki, sighing disdainfully. "I do love being a woman sometimes. They tend to get things a lot more easier. But with you, I don't really have to," he said smoothly, walking over to the island. Tony scoffed, putting ingredients together for a dinner-breakfast. "No, we just end up fighting. Like what happened earlier," the Iron Man pointed out, his eyes going back to the dent in his wall.

"You pestered me."

"I just said one word...!"

"You asked a God to beg."

Tony halted in his work, musing back on what happened. "And I was messing with you. Learn to take a joke, Antler Boy," he dead-panned, pouring cracked eggs into a frying pan. Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and then looked down at all the food the Midgardian was making. "Hungry?"

"My appetite was going to get filled earlier, but someone threw a hissy fit and I didn't get to finish," Tony rambled lightly, throwing cheese and peppers into his eggs. The green-eyed God pursed his lips some and slid around the island, eying the rumbled form of his companion. "I didn't take you for one to cook."

"I don't but when I do, I make a mean omelet. There are some things I can do that don't revolve around machinery."

Loki walked behind Tony, trailing his fingers over the broad back, slinking to his side and peering up at him coyly from his eyelashes. "What about another body?," he flirted softly, pressing his torso against the man's arm. Tony halted with his omelet flipping, raising a brow at the God beside him. "Can I eat first then play later? I'll make it worth your while. You owe me for a lot of unused time," he growled low, ducking his head down to nip at the pale immortal's ear, making him gasp inaudibly and crane in at the bite.

"Stark, I'll make you scream my name if it makes you finish your cooking and eating."  
-

**:3**

**'the moonlight carries the message of Love.'**

_**Later Days...!**_  
**-SD**


End file.
